


Don't Get Carried Away!

by Espresso_Yourself



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, i did the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espresso_Yourself/pseuds/Espresso_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoharu, Reigisa:  "Hey!" Haruka yelled out, "Don’t get too carried away there!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Carried Away!

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is.

Bullets of rain hitting the fabric of the tent woke Makoto immediately. He was disoriented for but a moment, propping himself up on an elbow, and glancing over to the friend that shared his tent.

The friend who was entirely absent. The brunette’s heartbeat matched the pace of the raindrops.

"Huh? Rei?" he muttered, the haze of sleep still clouding his mind. He crawled up from his sleeping bag and slipped outside, a hand blocking the water from eyes. "Wow," he murmured to himself, completely inaudible due to the violent hiss of the leaves, "it’s raining hard." He glanced in either direction: the blue haired boy was nowhere to be found. Makoto was about to hustle back inside the relative protection of the tent when lightning forked across the sky, illuminating in a terrifying still the rabid, frothing ocean, and the sputtering boy caught in its grasp. "Rei!" Makoto shouted as he flung off his yellow and orange shirt, heading straight for the insatiable bloodlust of the waves.

* * *

 

Haruka’s eyes snapped open, dim as the nighttime clouds. He couldn’t quite place what had woken him up. He shimmied out from under Nagisa’s little body, in turn awakening the underclassman, who dazedly rubbed his eyes and questioned the black-haired boy.

"Did you hear that?" Haruka demanded of the sleepy blonde. Apprehension stirred in his stomach.

"Hear what?" Nagisa replied, irritability leaking into his voice. He’d been so warm, curled next to Haru-chan, and now, the very same boy was asking such silly questions!

"That voice."

"Huh?" he reiterated as Haruka unzipped the tent, stripping the both of them of what little protection of the elements they’d been afforded. The brunette ignored him, choosing instead to pace over to the other tent. The door whipped ominously in the wind.

"Makoto?" A hint of desperation made it into his call. He peered into the tent, at the empty sheets scattered around the ground.

"What’s wrong?" Nagisa had crawled up beside him, still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "Huh? They’re gone," he observed. Haru placed a hand in the sheets.

"It’s still warm," he remarked uneasily.

"Did they go to the restroom?" Nagisa yawned. They stood and turned about face, the roaring waves both capturing their gazes. And in a moment like that, Haruka gasped. "Is that…?" Nagisa began as they both rushed to the shore. The brunette stared dumbstruck at the ocean.

"The water really doesn’t like him,” Haru snorted, while beside him Nagisa melted into a heap of giggles.

"Rei-chan!" the blonde called out above the din of the thunder and waves, "Oh my God, are you actually drowning? Seriously? God, our boyfriends are idiots.” Even Haruka’s typically stoic face cracked into a rumble of laughter.

"Call Miss Amakata!" he urged Nagisa, "This is too good to be true!" The still snickering Nagisa whipped out his phone and sent a text to their teacher and proceeded to text Gou while he was at it.

"Hey - I have Rin’s number," he said conspiratorially, eyes following Haruka’s as they swept the surface of the water in search of the other half of the team. "Should I text him too?" The brunette nodded eagerly and the blonde complied. "Good Lord, they look like regular fish outta water!" Haru snorted and shook his head.

"Hey!" he yelled out into the storm, "Don’t get too carried away there!"

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately posted on imaginegayswimmers.tumblr.com with the prompt "Imagine your OTP going to the beach and Person A laughing hysterically at Person B because Person B keeps getting carried away by the waves."


End file.
